The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis verticillata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sweet Marmalade’.
The new Coreopsis plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Coreopsis verticillata ‘Creme Brulee’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,096. The new Coreopsis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Creme Brulee’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Niitsu City, Niigata, Japan in July, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Niitsu City, Niigata, Japan since September, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.